


Frozen

by toesohnoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel forgets how to fight temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3480682790/supernatural-castiel-lucifer).

Lucifer’s fingers trail against Castiel’s face, purposefully cold, leaving a line of frost in their wake. The cold is bone-deep, freezing his very jaw, but Castiel doesn’t respond, doesn’t even flinch. He meets Lucifer’s gaze and wonders, with an unusual pain in his chest, what went wrong - how did they get here?

Lucifer is gentle as he leads him to the unmade bed in the corner, and Castiel doesn’t resist. He shouldn’t even be here, in this den of darkness, but there is no thought of leaving now. “I came to talk to you,” he says, even as he follows as he is pulled into Lucifer’s lap, heavy and clumsy in a way that only humans should be.

“We’ll talk later,” Lucifer promises - and Castiel knows that must be a lie, or a perversion of the truth, but he still melts when Lucifer drags their lips together, a ruthless invasion with his tongue. The sensations ripple through him when he allows it to happen; it’s nothing he’s ever known before, nothing he’s ever felt. This is corruption in its purest form, a temptation that only the devil could conceive. Now, giving in, Castiel does not know if he has the strength to fight him.

He has doubts.


End file.
